Director's Cut
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Behind the scenes. A lot of OOC and randomness. GrimmIchi. Rated M just in case...


**Author's Note:** … I have nothing much to say to this. xD

**Warning: **Some groping and slapping of the ass. Extreme randomness and OOCness. You've been warned…

**Quick side note:** Please check out the poll on my page :D thank you~

* * *

"_I'd never lose to someone like you!" Grimmjow snarled as he lunged forward, blood trailing down every wound that littered his beaten body. Ichigo instantly dropped his beloved sword and also moved forward. He quickly grabbed hold of the arrancar's arm right before he could be sliced in half by Pantera. _

_The dry desert sand slid around their feet as they stayed like that for a moment. _

"_Stop already Grimmjow… You've lost" Ichigo began, his expression calm and the Espada was forced to listen through his own labored breathing, "I don't know whether you're a king or not… but crushing those who piss you off, and being the king by yourself… Where's the enjoyment in that!" Ichigo paused and tightened his grip on Grimmjow's wrist slightly. "If I really piss you off that much, I'll fight you as much as you want." _

_At that Grimmjow peered up at the teen through his light-blue bangs. _

_They stared silently at each other for a moment, but then Ichigo blinked in surprise when the Espada suddenly crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out._

_Ichigo growled and smacked Grimmjow across the head._

"CUT! Cut!"

Both men looked over at the director as he came stomping over.

"Ichigo, what the hell was that just now?" The director shouted as he waved around his megaphone. The orange-headed teen crossed his arms and glared over at the laughing bluenette.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS ASSHOLE IF HE KEEPS MAKING GODDAMN FACES AT ME!" Ichigo shouted and he went to jump and strangle the cause of his frustration, but he was held back by Renji (who had just finished washing off the temporary tattoos on his face and chest). "LEMME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Ichigo snarled and he reached his hands out as the redhead held him back by his waist. The teen clawed at the air in the Grimmjow's direction.

The director just sighed and told everyone to take a break as he went back to his room to meditate.

The cameramen and other helpers were the first to leave, because they knew better then to stay when Ichigo was throwing a tantrum.

"Ichi! Chill out!" Renji yelled as he put the teen in a headlock, which only made Ichigo struggle and yell more.

Grimmjow grinned slyly when he noticed that the two weren't paying any attention to him. Using the distraction to his advantage, the man slowly walked around until he was behind them. Then, using his great ninja-like-skills he snuck up behind the berry and gave him a nice slap on the ass.

"GAH! YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted, his face turning red. He knew who had done that even before he heard the familiar cackling of a certain blue-headed bully.

"Ikkaku! A little help please!" Renji called out to his friend who just happened to be walking past the set.

"Oh, nuh-uh~ You're on your own, honey." Ikkaku snapped his fingers in a girly fashion before continuing on his way.

Yea, it amazed everyone how that man could be so flamboyant, yet act like such a brute on stage.

Renji was about to drag the struggling teen away, but he lost his grip. Ichigo kicked him in the shin before chasing after Grimmjow, who was laughing his ass off.

"Boys! Please stop fighting! You're setting a bad example for the kids!"

The redhead jumped slightly when Byakuya came up and started yelling.

"Uhh…" Renji just shrugged and they could only watch as the two brutes wrestled each other on the ground.

"Hey, berry." Grimmjow said when he was finally able to pin the teen to the ground.

"WHAT!" Said teen snapped back, his face set in a snarl and his eyes smoldering with rage.

"Did you know that blue and orange are complimentary colors?"

–insert huge grin here-

"…" Ichigo completely stopped struggling and just stared at the man with a bored expression set upon his face. "… Seriously?"

"Yep! And did you also know that strawberries are aphrodisiacs~" Grimmjow continued, his grin morphing into a smirk and his eyes narrowing into a leer as he pressed his body down against Ichigo's suggestively.

"An aphro-what?" The teen was totally oblivious to the other's flirting, but he _did_ blush when he felt his personal space being violated.

"You're so naïve." Grimmjow sighed with a roll of his eyes, but Ichigo would have none of that.

"Get off of me you over-sized smurf! And I am not naïve!" Ichigo shouted and he went to smash their foreheads together, only for Grimmjow to tilt his head so their lips crashed together instead.

"Oh boy…" Renji whispered as he waited for Ichigo to explode in a fit of curses. Byakuya blushed at the sight and covered his mouth with both hands in order to suppress the small giggle that wanted to spill from his lips.

The orange-haired teen blinked his chocolate brown eyes and he couldn't really comprehend what was happening to him. It was like his brain just decided to shut down, or pack up and leave. He didn't even react when he felt fingers slide through his orange tresses and strong hips grind into his. When a slick tongue prodded at his lips, his body automatically decided to open his mouth (without his brain's consent).

Only when Grimmjow's tongue wrapped around his did he finally snap out of it.

But to everyone's surprise he didn't curse.

He didn't push his attacker away.

He didn't even scowl.

Actually… He began laughing.

Grimmjow growled and separated their lips so he could glare down at the teen, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice because he was laughing too hard.

Renji and Byakuya exchanged a confused glance before looking back at the teen, who they could only describe as mental.

"What's so fucking funny?" Grimmjow snapped, a slight pout forming on his lips.

It took a minute for Ichigo to finally calm down enough to actually talk without breaking down into soft chuckles.

"You taste like blueberries."

TBC?

* * *

**- **** I _may_ turn this into a little drabble thing where I just add random Chapters with stuff that i think would happen behind the scenes with ****- ****the other Characters. **

Let me know what you think.


End file.
